Truco o trato
by Mei Lann
Summary: Noche de Halloween en el Jardín de Balamb. Para conseguir caramelos, Zell tiene que superar las pruebas de la sala llamada "El Castillo de la Bruja", donde le esperan el Caballero y sus secuaces... (One-Shot SeiZell muy soft)


_Un pequeño one-shot que escribí como regalo de cumpleaños a una amiga gran fan de este Final Fantasy. ¡Esto es para ti, profa! Disfruta de tu SeiZell ~ de parte de tu alumna preferida, S. Tilmitt_

* * *

**Truco o trato**

Halloween, la noche de los difuntos. El Jardín de Balamb iluminaba la oscuridad, no con electricidad, sino con la luz de multitud de velas y calabazas que se encontraban por doquier. Los alumnos más pequeños correteaban en grupos, vigilados por un tutor, picando en cada puerta y pidiendo caramelos.

Esa noche era obligatorio para todos los habitantes del Jardín disfrazarse de algún personaje siniestro. Sí, hasta el frío Comandante del Jardín estaba obligado a cumplir esa norma.

Así que ya os podéis imaginar la cara de sufrimiento de Squall Leonhart, paseando por los pasillos del Jardín con sus compañeros, con un peludo disfraz naranja de Mumba.

- Oh, vamos, Squall, no pongas esa cara - le decía Rinoa, disfrazada de PuPu, tirando de él para que fuera más rápido - ¡Estás monísimo!

- (Ese es el problema) - pensaba Squall.

- No le gustan las cosas "monas" - le leyó el pensamiento Quistis - Quizás estaría más sociable si le hubieras dejado escoger el disfraz a en vez de comprarle el que más te gustaba a ti - le dijo a Rinoa con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Ésta puso morros, y soltó al Comandante para correr unos pasos y unirse al resto del grupo, que ya se había adelantado. Squall le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a la instructora, quien atraía las miradas de todo el que pasaba a su lado debido a su ajustado traje representando al GF Shiva.

Al frente del grupo, correteaban alegremente el tomberi Irvine, la moguri Selphie y el chocobo Zell. Cada uno llevaba una cesta en la que había algunos caramelos, excepto la de Selphie, que estaba casi a rebosar.

- Jo, Selphie, dame unos cuantos… - se le quejaba Zell con ojitos de cachorro, pero ella negaba con la cabeza.

- No, no y no. Si quieres caramelos tienes que ganártelos, ¡kupó! - alardeaba felizmente dando saltitos y alzando su cesta.

- ¡No es justo! ¡A ti te han dado más que a nosotros!

- Si quieres te doy los míos - le ofreció Irvine con una sonrisilla picarona. Él se lo pasaba mejor viendo a Selphie con minifalda que compitiendo por los caramelos.

- ¡Mira, Zell! - Rinoa le señaló una puerta unos metros más adelante. Todos se acercaron curiosos.

La puerta de entrada a una de las aulas estaba estupendamente adornada, mucho mejor que el resto. Habían puesto cartón piedra por encima de la superficie para no mancharla, donde había un castillo tenebroso dibujado muy detalladamente, con los ladrillos en relieve y las cortinas hechas de esparadrapo. Un pergamino colgaba enredado en telarañas, Rinoa lo abrió cuidadosamente y leyó con dificultad la antigua y enrevesada caligrafía:

- "_Ante el Castillo de la Bruja os encontráis,_

_todopoderosa es ella, y maldita es su morada._

_Si adentraros en su fortaleza osáis,_

_eludid las trampas del titán y la oscura hada._

_Un dulce tesoro en sus aposentos obtendréis,_

_pero para obtenerlo antes al Caballero derrotaréis."_

Selphie le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Zell.

- ¡Venga, Zelly! ¡Ve a por los dulces!

- ¿EH? ¿Y por qué tengo que ir solo? ¿No vais a venir conmigo?

Se hizo un silencio.

- Yo… ya tengo suficientes caramelos - Selphie abrazó su cesta, defendiéndose.

Irvine rodeó la cintura de Selphie con sus brazos. Rinoa dio un paso atrás.

- ¡Bah! ¡Cobardicas! ¡Pues iré yo solo! - Zell hinchó pecho.

- De eso nada - Mumba-Squall apareció a su lado.

- Te acompañaremos - dijo Quistis -. Como instructora, debo revisar que todas las aulas estén en perfecto orden y decorados según la normativa.

Y así los tres se adentraron dentro del aula.

En su interior, habían apilado los pupitres para separar el aula en varias habitaciones, y forrados de la misma forma que la puerta, para simular paredes. Había cuadros antiguos hechos con cartulina aquí y allá, poco se veía, solamente un par de velas iluminaban el primer pasillo.

- Parece que han creado un laberinto - examinó Quistis - Es una decoración excelente.

Squall tocó una de las velas encendidas.

- Son eléctricas - señaló. Quistis asintió como aprobación por cumplir las normas de seguridad.

- ¡B-bueno! ¡V-vamos por los caramelos, ¿no?! - Zell estaba algo nervioso, no le gustaban las atracciones de terror, pero todo sea por competir con Selphie…

Avanzaron despacio, con cuidado de no pisar las arañas de plástico que habían esparcidas por el suelo, tanteando las paredes de cartón para no perderse.

- Aquí está la escalera - descubrió Quistis, y los tres subieron despacio los peldaños enmoquetados.

Se tropezaron con una pared que no permitía subir más y un desvío hacia la izquierda, que conducía a una habitación sin iluminación.

- No se ve nad-

- Shhh - calló Squall a Zell. Pusieron atención, se escucharon unos pasos, y una voz potente retumbó.

- ¿!QUIEN OSA ENTRAH EN LA MORADA DE NUESTRO SEÑOH-

- Bruja.

- Eso, bruja. ¿!QUIEN OSA ENTRAH EN LA MORADA DE NUESTRA SEÑORA BRUJA... Oye, ¿cómo se llamaba la bruja?

- …

- ¿No tiene nombre? Y como que no tiene nombre, todo el mundo tiene un nombre, no puede habeh una persona sin nombre, por dioh.

- Son Trueno y Viento - susurró Zell.

- No me digas - respondió Squall sarcástico.

- Entonces, el Caballero debe ser…

- Recordad que la nota decía que debíamos evitar al "titán" y la "oscura hada", así que no deben descubrirnos - apuntó Quistis.

Así que mientras los dos secuaces discutían por el guión, los tres SeeD se arrimaron a la pared y avanzaron pegados a ella, muy despacio, sin hacer ruido, rodeando la habitación, dejando las voces atrás, hasta llegar a las escaleras del extremo contrario del aula, por donde si se podía seguir subiendo.

La siguiente bifurcación sí que estaba iluminada, demasiado incluso.

- Tiene pinta de haber trampas - se dio cuenta Zell.

- Vayamos con cuidado - se preocupó Quistis.

Squall se adelantó el primero, miró a cada lado antes de dar un paso, hacia arriba y también examinó el suelo. Dio un paso lentamente, y algo llamó su atención un poco más adelante. Se agachó para levantar una baldosa falsa del suelo, donde debajo había una cosa redonda de plástico.

- Cojines de pedorreta - se rió Zell.

- Deben de haberlos repartido por el resto de baldosas. Id comprobando cada una antes de pisar - ordenó el Comandante.

Tardaron bastante en recorrer el pasillo lleno de trampas, pero lograron su objetivo. Al otro lado, la escalera seguía ascendiendo y la oscuridad volvió.

Zell avanzó decidido, y se dio de morros contra otra pared de pupitres.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó tocándose la frente - ¿Por qué hay un muro aquí?

- Hay un hueco debajo - descubrió Quistis - Parece que esta vez habrá que esquivar obstáculos. Y no debe quedar mucho más espacio de aula, así que debemos estar cerca del final.

- Querrás decir de Seif-

- ¡QUIETOS PARAOS! - bramó la voz de Trueno a sus espaldas.

- Zell, adelántate - dijo Squall, dándole la espalda - Quistis y yo los entretendremos.

- Pero…

- A nosotros no nos importan los caramelos - le sonrió Quistis -, así que ve a por ellos. ¡Ya!

- ¡S-si, profa! - reaccionó Zell unos segundos después, y les dio la espalda para agacharse y meterse debajo de los pupitres.

La siguiente pila de pupitres apilados tenía un hueco a la derecha, la siguiente a la izquierda, y la última arriba, por lo que Zell tuvo que escalar por unas sillas apiladas en forma de escalera, y saltó hacia el último tramo de escaleras.

Al girar, se encontró en la parte más alta de la clase, decorada como una habitación, compuesta por una cama con dosel (es decir, un colchón con maderas pintadas a los lados y unas cortinas viejas), un armario (que en realidad eran las taquillas de clase) y una ventana de cartón piedra donde se veía el dibujo de un lago oscuro de noche.

El chirrido de una puerta sonó detrás suyo, Zell se giró rápidamente, y vio a una figura oscura que sostenía un candelabro.

- Vaya, vaya, mira quién tenemos aquí… - dijo una voz muy familiar - Pero si es el gallina, no me puedo creer que hayas llegado hasta aquí sin hacerte caquita…

- Seifer…

- ¿Has venido por tus caramelos, niñito? - dejó el candelabro en una mesilla a su lado, y se quitó la capa, descubriendo su armadura de caballero (de cartón). Alzó una espada de madera tallada hacía Zell y le desafió - Pues ven a por ellos.

Zell se abalanzó hacia Seifer con un puñetazo directo, pero Seifer lo esquivó, y lanzó un corte ascendente que hizo que Zell retrocediera. Éste se puso en posición de ataque, y Seifer, riéndose, le atacó con una estocada. El SeeD se protegió solo moviéndose unos centímetros hacia la izquierda, lo justo para que no le tocara, y para estar lo suficientemente cerca para asestarle unos golpes en el pecho, acabando con un codazo contra el brazo con el que sostenía la espada, haciendo que Seifer se tambaleara. Zell aprovechó la ventaja para asestarle una patada que hizo que su rival cayera al suelo.

- Y bien, "Caballero" - Zell le puso un pie encima del pecho con pose triunfal - acepta tu derrota y dame los caramelos.

Seifer rió a desgana.

- Están ahí encima - le señaló la cama.

Zell fue corriendo hacia allí, y efectivamente, en la cama había tres enormes piruletas de colores envueltas con papel brillante y un lazo. Estaba tan contento con su premio, que no se dio cuenta que Seifer se había levantado del suelo y al darse la vuelta lo encontró frente a él, pero al tener las manos ocupadas con los dulces no pudo evitar que le tirara encima de la cama.

- ¿¡Eh, que hac-

No pudo acabar la frase porque Seifer se le tiró encima y aferrándole del cuello le besó.

Primero Zell no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Alegría, confusión, miedo, enfado? Pero la sensación era agradable.

Cuando Seifer se separó, ambos respiraban fuertemente. Zell seguía aferrando sus piruletas sin saber exactamente lo que había pasado. El Caballero se enderezó.

- Largo, Dincht - dijo con voz fría. Zell no se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Allí estaba Viento, con un traje oscuro con alas negras, que le señaló el camino de salida. Zell no paro de correr hasta llegar al pasillo, donde le esperaban los que se habían quedado fuera.

Enseguida, Selphie, Irvine y Rinoa le hicieron mil preguntas: qué había pasado, qué había dentro, por qué no estaban con él Quistis y Squall…

Pero nada de eso importaba. Tenía sus piruletas, que era lo que quería…

Aunque después de ese beso no estaba tan seguro.


End file.
